Things Better Left Unsaid
by gwibby
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid..." Basically, this is a dump for all my dirty little slash ficlets. One-shots, people! My love YuzukiHanako demands them. You can read them too, if you want. They aren't really that dirty or that good yet though...


**A/N: Hello! So yeah... my love (YuzukiHanako) has demanded that I write slash, so here is my weird attempt at it **

**I'll have you know that I've never tried to write something like this before, so it's probably tripe, but oooooh weeeell!! It was worth a shot, ne? Never know until you try. Just to make you proud of me, I'll entrust you with the knowledge that this is the most I've ever written in one sitting. Aren't you proud?! **

**DISCLAIMER: Dude, where the hell is the lovely Drarry slash in the canon? No wheres! Proof enough that I don't own it. Heh.**

* * *

The Fine Line

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of the wizarding world, was pinned to a wall. How did this happen, you ask? Simple really; it was all thanks to a certain Draco Malfoy, said boy being the one currently pinning him to said wall. Why, you ask? Because said saviour was being molested against said wall by said boy.

It goes without saying that Harry was slightly uncomfortable with said situation. He had been wandering aimlessly through the halls of the castle, heading towards what he had thought was least the general _direction_ of Gryffindor Tower, when suddenly the blonde Slytherin had slunk out of the shadows before him.

Flashbackwhoooosh!

"_Potter," Malfoy sneered, folding his arms and leaning languidly against the wall next to the alcove he had emerged from._

"_Malfoy," Harry replied evenly, betraying nothing of how his heart had sped up at the blonde's abrupt appearance. "Shouldn't you be at dinner?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing," Malfoy smirked. "I could also ask what you're doing down here in the dungeons all on your lonesome,"_

_Harry stole a quick glance around, startled as he realized Malfoy was telling the truth. The walls around him were cold and damp, the air dank and stale in his lungs. This was definitely _not _the way to the tower._

'Damn it,'_ Harry thought to himself. '_How the hell did that happen? I really should pay better attention to where my feet are taking me…'

_Malfoy watched in amusement as the Boy-Who-Lived mentally berated himself. Said boy suddenly snapped his eyes back up to meet the blonde's, the usual stubborn defiance carefully covering the surprise and mild panic that had shown there momentarily._

"_What of it?"_

_Rolling his eyes, Malfoy pushed away from the wall and stalked towards the shorter boy. The attitude in the brunet's eyes faded away to trepidation as the blonde came to a stop not three feet away from him._

"_What of it, hm…?" Malfoy whispered dangerously, stormy eyes flashing. Harry gulped most un-subtly as he took a half-step back from him. "What _of_ it? _Well_, Potter, I want to know what Dumbledore's little Golden Boy is doing in _my_ dungeon… unprotected,"_

_Stumbling over his words, Harry eventually collected himself enough to sound somewhat dignified (so he thought) in his proudly voiced (practically whimpered) reply of; "W-well… It's not like I, like I came here on purpose or anything!"_

"_No?" The blonde enquired calmly, stepping forwards to make up for Harry's not-so-unnoticeable retreat. "Then why _are_ you here? Surely the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Troublesome should be spending some nice quality time with his faithful minions, Weasel and Bush-head, stuffing his face in the Great Hall? Which, might I add, is _not_ in the dungeons…?"_

"_Yeah well I was just… I was going to… I was on my way to…" Harry mumbled and then burst out after realizing just what the taller boy had said. "Hey – don't talk about my friends like that!"_

"_I'll talk about them how ever I want to, Potter," Hissed Malfoy, taking another step towards the boy. "You may think you rule the rest of the school," Another step. "But down here is _my_ dominion and I'll do as I wish!"_

"_Like I care!" Harry exclaimed, continuing to keep the distance between the two of them throughout the blonde's threatening. "Why're you always such an ass, anyway?!"_

_Malfoy raised one pale eyebrow. "Now now, little Gryffindor - no need to get feisty,"_

_He might have been over-thinking it, but Harry could have sworn that Malfoy had emphasised the word 'little'. Quickly comparing himself to the boy in front of him he came to the sullen conclusion that either the blonde was really getting quite tall… or he himself was indeed lacking in the height department._

"_If you're done checking me out…" Malfoy's voice cut through Harry's internal mourning for his newly discovered short stature._

_Harry promptly choked on air and took a few moments to cough himself back to life before he found himself staring stupidly at the amused Slytherin._

"_I wasn't…! I was just…! I mean that I…"_

_Now that he actually took the time to really _look _at the blonde, he noticed that the other boy was in fact something rather worth looking _at_. His pale skin was unblemished by any worldly imperfections but for his characteristic Malfoy sneer; his bright eyes and aristocratic nose, both of which were set in perfect place in his regal face, looked more like the features of some prince than a mere student. Broad shoulders led down to well-defined arms, evident even through the dark Hogwarts robe in their current crossed state. Behind the arms lay a taunt chest which narrowed into a slender waist and hips before falling to the floor in the form of long lean legs. The brunet felt his heart speed up again and it seemed that all the blood in his body decided that it was a good idea to relocate to his cheeks._

"_A simple 'no' would have sufficed," The blonde murmured with a smirk, taking yet another step._

_As Harry automatically went to take his own step back, as had been the pattern, he suddenly came into contact with something solid and stone… cold…_

_His head whipped round, sending his messy black hair into further disarray as he started in a mix of shock and horror at the wall behind him. Slowly, cautiously, he turned back to the taller boy. Said boy who had successfully cornered him. Wonderful._

"_Erm… Malfoy?" He started nervously, emerald eyes flicking their gaze periodically between each of the taller boy's own. "Malfoy, what are you-"_

_Whatever Harry had been planning to say next was cut off as a firm mouth crashed into his own. Cool hands found his own faintly flailing ones and pulled them sharply above his head, where they were somehow captured together by just one, allowing the other to slide down Harry's body to the hem of his shirt. The brunet shivered as icy fingers trailed over his stomach, gasping against Malfoy's lips, which he felt curve into a smirk._

End Flashbackun-whoooooooooooosh!!

The reason Harry was uncomfortable was not in fact because he was pinned to a wall. Nor was it that said wall was cold, that they were in a dungeon hallway, or even that he was kissing his bitter rival. The reason that he was uncomfortable was that he really… wanted this.

The blonde shifted his leg so that it was between Harry's, and the shorter boy found himself moaning as a knee came into contact with his growing erection. Taking advantage of the open mouth, Draco used his tongue to encourage Harry's own, pulling it into a twisting dance for dominance as they tasted each other. After a few seconds, though it felt like longer, Draco won the battle and reaped the reward of giving the other boy's mouth a thorough examination.

Pulling away from the kiss for ever-important air the brunet slumped against the wall. Their panting breaths mingled in the damp air, the only sound in their ears but for the racing of their hearts.

"If… you don't… mind me… asking," Harry said between gasps, tugging vaguely on his trapped hands. "How… the _fuck_… did _this_ happen?"

Draco let his head fall forward so that his face rested near the brunet's neck, his breath tickling the black-haired boy as he chuckled quietly at the question.

'_Stupid Draco, always finds me so funny… Wait – when did he start being _Draco_?' _Harry thought with a start. '_Well, I guess we kind of did just make-out, and are still in a very… _stimulating_ position…'_

His mind went blank as the sensation of something warm and wet sliding up his neck registered. Draco really did have a wicked tongue. As the blonde reached his jaw he left a trail of butterfly kisses along it until he was staring directly into the shorter boy's eyes.

"Well," Draco whispered, that famous smirk pulling at the corner of his reddening lips, "There is a fine line between love and hate, Harry," At this he captured the others mouth once more and proceeded to kiss him silly.

When Harry felt the hand return to inside his shirt, fingers cold yet burning as they ran teasingly along his ribs, he had only one thought;

'_Oh Merlin, Draco… I must really fucking hate you,'_

* * *

**A/N: Weeeeeell, that was strange. You know something really fun? Trying to read this out to someone over the phone and trying not to degenerate into giggles every few words. This is, of course, dedicated to my lovely wife (YuzukiHanako), who was the driving force behind it. She wanted me to write it. This randomly popped into my head. I wrote it. She was happy. And she better bloody review!! -shakes-fist-threateningly- That goes for all you brats reading this who are not my love toooooooo!!**

**Love y'all muchly! ****Oh, crappikuns, I just lost THE GAME! Noooo! My proooooozaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!!**

**-Kazuko Out-**

**... THE HAND! -giggles-insanely-**


End file.
